<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mortality's Worth by GunneryKnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767763">Mortality's Worth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunneryKnight/pseuds/GunneryKnight'>GunneryKnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dracula (TV 2020), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, pinning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunneryKnight/pseuds/GunneryKnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dracula is dead now it is time for someone to have to deal with the mess. </p>
<p>Note: I'll update to tags as the fanfic goes along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dracula/Original Male Character(s), Dracula/Zoe Van Helsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Zoe…” the name spoken said from the mouth of a heart broken man. There she lay dead covered in ash, she defeated Dracula but at what cost. Blood covered her neck and chest from where Dracula took his fill. </p><p>He stepped into the room each foot step was like trudging through thick mud. The man brought his hand up to his dark brown hair and dragged it down the side of his face over his dark olive skin. </p><p>They will want every grain of ash to be placed in bags ans sealed in the darken storage room at the center of the earth.</p><p>“Tish…” he turned to the people behind him. Tish took a step back giving the professionals all the space they needed. It was a solemn and quiet scene despite the garish interior design.</p><p>He was left standing next to his acting boss of the Harker Foundation as they both solemnly looked on as Zoe was dusted like a old rug for ever grain of Dracula’s ashes. </p><p>“I guess I will have to return home now since everything is taken care of,” Tish said his grip on his emotions tightening like a viper.</p><p>“Yes and no,” the older man said scratching his head one eye closed while bitting his lips. “Once this mess is taken care of came to my office there are still things that mush he discussed.” </p><p>“And what of Jack Seward,” Tish asked.</p><p>Tish’s boss clicked his tongue and thought long and hard for just a second “we will talk of his situation as well.” He left the room ad Tish remained in his expected position watching the dismantling of this horrid scene. </p><p>****<br/>Tish arrived at the office, the mood was somber but relieved a serial killing undead nightmare was gone , but what next. The elevator ride to the top floor was quiet and awkward as he stood alone with the ash’s of Dracula, the remnants of them were in a simple unflattering box and inside of that box was a ziplock bag. </p><p>Stacks of paper work filled the office and there sat many reporters itching to jump for the door the second it was opened. </p><p>Tish skulked past the main office to the hidden back entrance. He popped his head in and got a nod to come in.</p><p>“I am leaving that thing in your capable hands Mr.Tish.” His former Boss said simply.</p><p>“Sir am I expected to…take care of this?” Tish looked down at the box in his hands, disgust creeping into his belly.</p><p>“Yes, since Dracula is gone for now and as a olive branch to the Special Paranormal Investigations Unit, for lending you to use for these few years.”</p><p>“What about the lawyer?” Tish asked remembering that dog and pony show display that happened when they had Dracula in there grasps.</p><p>“You dont need to worry about that,” he pointed at the urn “as long as you get that monster to your people and they make it disappear, that red line of the law... what do American's say, be up shit creek.” </p><p>"I guess so, sir, and what of the boy?” </p><p>The new head of the Harker Foundation shrugged, “Find out what he knows and see if you can recruit him, we will need to build up our ranks once more.”</p><p>Tish gave him a emotionless nod and left the office.</p><p>****</p><p>Tish arrived at Sewards flat after 6pm Jack should be home, not many people who have seen serious shit can go out into the real world and pretend like nothing has changed. Tish knocked on the door, a sound of frantic shuffling and moment could be heard from the other side. Tish took a step back before the door swung open. </p><p>Jack's elation turn to dread and confusion as he look upon Tish. “Who are you? Are you with the Harker Foundation? What happened to Zoe?” </p><p>“First,” Tish pulled my hand from my pocket and made a one with my fist and pointer finger  “I need you to answer me on what transpired between Dracula and Zoe.” </p><p>Jack was shaking “she told me to leave, she figured out Dracula’s weakness and she refused to let me help her.”</p><p>“What is his weakness?”</p><p>“Is he still alive?!” He brought his hands to his chest as though they were trying to stay his beating heart.</p><p>“Dracula is dead, I swear.” Tish carefully placed his hand on Jack’s shoulder.</p><p>“His weakness is his fear of death.” </p><p>“Really?” Tish was pissed beyond pissed how the fuck do you kill a creature that only weakness is fear and cancer blood. ‘Well give his cancer blood, duh.’</p><p>Tish rubbed the corners of his mouth with a vigorous frustration that was bubbling to the surface. “Thank you for the information. Zoe has passed on.”</p><p>“Its not right, that monster took her life.” Jack said with spit and venom in his tone.</p><p>“I know she took great satisfaction in ending his unlife.” Tish knew this to be true but hearing himself say it seemed alien and unreal as if life already haven’t lost meaning the second he was informed of vampires. </p><p>“How would you know,” It was bitter sadness that consumed Jack “would someone want to die peacefully not in agony.”</p><p>“Some people Zoe was special, and I will miss her everyday I have to wake up, goodbye Jack.”</p><p>“Goodbye....” He gave Tish the leading goodbye the one where they are kindly reminding you that you haven't introduce yourself. </p><p>“Jerry Tish.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. All downhill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A gasp of pain alerted a older woman of her guest finally coming back to the living world. She tossed he knitting into a old wicker basket that she had at the feel of her old rocker.</p><p>Jerry blinked looked at his surrounding the strong smell of mothballs hit his nose and sent his mind reeling. He was in a old cozy guest room. He look to the old woman with long braids she was African American and wore a hefty denim dress. “Did you bring me here?” Jerry asked it was a stupid question but his brain was in a fog of just confusion and memory loss. </p><p>“No dear, but thank the lord that you live.” She bowed her head and placed her hand on her chest.</p><p>Jerry grunted as he sat up a aching pain was radiating from his ribs. “Who brought me here?”</p><p>“Your partner did, he carried you on his back, I was quite in shock to see a shirtless man carrying someone. Reminds me of one of those romance novels my mother used to read.”</p><p>Jerry blinked at her confused. “No one was with me.”</p><p>The woman looked at Jerry with deep concern, she bent over to check his temperature with the back of her hand.</p><p>“Come now,” a confident deep voice said “darling you must of hit your head in the crash.” </p><p>Jerry’s head whipped to the door of the bedroom, Dracula stood in the door threshold his hair was tossed and damp he smiled thinly at Jerry.</p><p>“Ma’ma could you give us a moment.” Jerry asked his voice giving nothing away.</p><p>“Yes, of course,” she smiled waddling out of the room she kindly patted Dracula on the arm as she passed by.</p><p>Dracula stepped into the doorway and closed the door behind himself. Jerry could feel beads on sweat building on his forehead. “Why haven’t you killed and fed from her yet?”</p><p>Dracula laughed and smiled at Jerry showing of his teeth. “Do you take me as a uncivilized beast she let me in and gave us shelter.”</p><p>“I have read the reports on you, you couldn’t give one damn about civility if it meant you get to feed.”</p><p>Dracula made a fake expression of shock his hand dramatical against his chest. “I am never one to over indulged when I already been properly feed.”</p><p>A beat of a moment past.</p><p>“What...”</p><p>“How do you think I am before you now,” he stepped closer to Jerry “your blood brought me back from the dead...well slumber if we are being honest.”</p><p>Jerry felt the urge to run around screaming ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, this is my fault,’ but he held himself back and just allowed for his eyes to slowly grow larger.</p><p>“So what happens now?” Jerry asked his voice stern and unflinching.</p><p>“Well since everyone thinks me to be dead I could kill you and that old woman and make a break for it and no one would be the wiser.” He smiled showing off his monstrous teeth. </p><p>“...unlikely,” Jerry had to be smart he had to make his existence useful if only long enough so he could not be brutally murdered in a unknown place.</p><p>“Unlikely?” Dracula said with a laugh “humor me boy tell me how I have so seriously miscalculated.”</p><p>“Why should I offer information to a monster that killed one of the most important people to me in my life.” Jerry’s voice was calm reserved alarming the woman housing them would be terrible and stupid making things harder to figure out.</p><p>Dracula paused thinking looking down as he rubbed two fingers together “I have killed many people, you have to be more specific, boy.” He looked up to Jerry and smiled.</p><p>“Zoe.”</p><p>Dracula’s smile faltered, had he forgotten her. It wasn’t that surprising since a hundreds of years old monster probably killed people just because he was bored.</p><p>There was a long held stand off of silence between the two of them, Jerry was waiting for him to say something and Dracula was waiting for this stranger to make a stupid move so he could finish he’s miserable life off. </p><p>A large growl echoed through the small room and Jerry was instantly reminded what was the last thought before he went unconscious ‘I need to shit so bad,’ and kick to Jerry’s lower abdomen reminded him he hasn’t used the toilet in a very long time.</p><p>“Where’s the bathroom?” A faint sweat broke over his head.</p><p>Dracula blinked perplexed by the question, with a odd quirk of his eyebrow he pointed down the hall. </p><p>Jerry slowly stood up from the bed suddenly realizing he was in his underwear and undershirt. </p><p>“Don’t kill anyone until I get back” <em>‘from my shit.’</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for taking so long to post, I got into a writing funk and got writers block. I am still unsure about this Fanfic I feel its not that great but I am gonna try and do better.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jerry was sitting on a toilet boxers around his knees and head in his hands. The bathroom was cramped and full of small shelves filled with little knick-nacks. Things you would expect of a older woman living on her own possibly.</p><p>‘What am I going to do?’ He looked up forlornly at the locked door, he knows that this think wooden door will not keep Dracula at bay if he really wanted Jerry dead. </p><p>‘I just need to get up, wipe my ass and face this thing head on.’ </p><p>The older woman was no where to be seen Jerry felt a slight surge of panic as he looked about the house keeping his distance from the bedroom where Dracula still lurked, hopefully.</p><p>He eventually found her in her bedroom fast asleep. She was very trusting, which is very odd but this is the south and southern hospitality doesn’t die even when you have two strange men in your house. </p><p>His admiration grew when he saw the glint of a shotgun hidden by her side. </p><p>He whispered “Thank you for helping us ma’ma.” He closed the door and he swore he could hear her reply “you’re welcome.”</p><p>The distance he had to cross to get to that bedroom seemed like a agonizing eternity. What was going to happen? Would he die?</p><p>When Jerry returned to the room Dracula was right were Jerry had left him but now he was sitting in the rocking chair reading a used old book. “We’re the facilities to your satisfaction?”</p><p>“Yes?” Jerry was put off his game by that weird question. </p><p>“Good you ready to continue?” </p><p>Jerry opened his mouth to tell him off when a hand shot out of his blind-spot latching onto his neck in a twisting vice grip.</p><p>Jerry struggled and fought till the both of them were on the ground, Jerry was able to pull himself out of the grip at the cost of a vampiric nail drawing blood. Jerry fell on his ass as a dizzy spell hit him between the eyes.</p><p>Dracula brought the blood stained nail to his lips and took a satisfied taste. “Zoe thought highly of you.”</p><p>“How would you know that?” </p><p>Dracula rolled his eyes as he looked pitiably upon Jerry, “When I drink from a mortal I gain there memories.”</p><p>Jerry’s blood ran cold he left goosebumps run up and down his whole body. So everything that was Zoe is now within this monsters being. Every moment he spent with her, Dracula now saw and knows. </p><p>“And now that I have tasted your blood the picture that her memories gave me are now complete.”</p><p>Jerry felt pure hate run through every vein-</p><p>“I will join you.” </p><p>“…what. Join me for-?” Jerry said with the most confused dumb look on his face.</p><p>“I was considering just killing an eating you, but after seeing more I want to experience more.” He moved to pull Jerry from the floor, he was even kind enough to press a cloth over the bleeding wound. </p><p>“I am not the only Vampire, with Zoe gone well you will need a expert and I’d rather not have to kill you if I want to make a escape anyway.”</p><p>In the moment Jerry’s head was spinning like a spider on a large top. Many things ran through his mind like, and I already dead, am I hallucinating, why is this monster holding my hand. “I need to make a phone call then.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>